1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intergraded dialysis unit module and module compartment structure provided for hemodialysis centers or hospitals with concern of personal privacy, having merits in structural simplification and convenient care for patients.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, interior design for hemodialysis centers or hospitals' emergency rooms always adopts open type such that hospital beds are arrayed on a space without compartments. Therefore, medical personnel can observe situations of all patients in beds without obstructing sight lines from nursing stations so as to reduce manpower demand for nursing staff in care. Nevertheless, the beds are arranged in arrays and there is no individual privacy space, and very often disturbance comes from neighboring conversation and noise.
Currently, interior design for hemodialysis centers or hospitals' emergency rooms adopts open type so as to facilitate observation for patients. In order to care for patents' privacy, curtains or screens are supplied, if necessary, for shelter. This, however, is far away from provision of personal privacy space for every individual sick in hospital beds. In particular, lengthy working time needs to be consumed in completion of facilities for power and water supply, together with drainage, such are required for dialysis machines.
According to the present invention, an intergraded dialysis unit module is provided in response to convenient observation for patients at hemodialysis centers or hospitals. This not only satisfies the requirement for medical personnel in convenient care and manipulation, but also provides patients with individual privacy space. In the meantime, power and water supply required for medical equipment such as dialysis machines can be integrated altogether. These can be finished easily by fixed or detachable arrangement, so that not only working hours for compartment can be reduced, but also location of compartment can be changed as necessary.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, a well-designed “intergraded dialysis unit module,” according to the present invention, has been accomplished. Such unit modules can be assembled, as desired, for necessities of compartment so as to provide patients with individual privacy space, and to provide with convenient observation for medical personnel at nursing stations. This also integrates power and water supply required for medical equipment, and facilitates medical care and manipulation for medical personnel. The structural design for intergraded assembly has merits not only in reducing working hours for assembly of compartment, but also in changes of styles and sizes of the compartment to meet the variation of locations.